


Unlucky Monday (or maybe not)

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Seonghwa is desperate to finish his assignment, Short & Sweet, Woohwa, Wooyoung thinks Seonghwa is interested in him, its 2am and i should sleep, wrote this while celebrating new years eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: "You're sitting next to the only plug in this entire coffee shop and not using it. I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘨."akaSeonghwa needs to charge his laptop so he can submit his work that's due that day and Wooyoung thinks he is interested in him to boldly come at his table and sit there.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 46





	Unlucky Monday (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> finish this at 2am and wrote it while celebrating new years eve lmao.  
> prompt from tumblr.
> 
> warning: not properly cross read because my head hurts from reading and im sleepy.

Seonghwa doesn't usually hate Mondays.

Unlike most of the humans on Earth, Seonghwa finds Mondays are not that terrible for him. He doesn't have morning classes like his friends usually do until the afternoon, so he's always spending his morning in his favorite coffee shop with his laptop to finish his school works and assignments that are mostly due next week. He loves finishing his works on Mondays because he always gets everything done on that particular day. Mondays are the best.

Today, though, is an exception.

Seonghwa has woken up later than he regularly does that morning and this already has made him in a bad mood. Nevertheless, he has rushed himself to get ready for his normal Monday routine so that more of his assignments can get done that morning before his classes. He hates wasting this precious time. Monday mornings are valuable to him.

He arrives at his favorite coffee shop and lets out a sigh of relief after seeing the line is not long yet, but it will if he wastes any more seconds. After getting an Ice Americano for himself, Seonghwa strides to one empty table and opens his laptop shortly. His mood is lifted after sipping down his favorite coffee drink, smiling in relief and thinking this day can't be ruined just because he's a bit late.

Until he sees his battery laptop that's less than a half and widens his eyes. He didn't charge his laptop last night. A low battery laptop means less work gets done. Less work gets done meaning he has to stay up that night to finish it all, meaning less sleep. Less sleep means—

In conclusion, it's not good.

Seonghwa rummages through his bag and only finds his laptop charger and not his power bank. He gasps as he begins to panic and fishes both of his hands inside his bag to double-check. He even peers his head inside the dark space of his bag, wishing the little square battery supplier will magically appear. But to no avail, it doesn't.

Then he remembers that he left it charging on his bedside. Seonghwa groans, disappointed at himself for being forgetful that important day. He regains himself up and sighs. "Okay, I need to finish as much as I can."

He sets his laptop's screen brightness to the lowest, knowing his eyes will be hurt later. Well, fuck his eyesight, his grades are far more important than that. Seonghwa soon begins to get his work done in silence, determined to focus for at least half an hour. However, a notification pops up on his laptop. He has received an email from his professor about a PowerPoint he has submitted last week and today is the due date.

Seonghwa doesn't think much and reads it at the moment, having a feeling it's important to do so. Just minutes ago, he thinks that his Monday morning can't get any worst. Well, it doesn't work out.

His professor has praised Seonghwa's neat and informative PowerPoint presentations like the usual because Seonghwa always does excellently in works for all of his classes. Before he can feel relieved any longer, he reads the next paragraph in the email from the said professor, and he panics again. Unfortunately, he has mistaken in some part of his slides, and he needs to fix it. And he also needs to submit it that same day before evening.

Seonghwa knows he doesn't have that much of time before his afternoon class, so he needs to fix his mistakes now. But his laptop is _dying_.

"Oh my god, why today??"

He curses under his breath and quickly scans the coffee shop, looking for a plug he can use. He knows this coffee shop also assists free plugs for customers to use, making Seonghwa loves this place more.

"Plug, a plug... I need a plug." His eyes then fall to one empty, unused plug situated at the far corner. "Found it." The corner of his lips lifts for a smile.

He gazes his eyes at the table to see if it's unoccupied by a customer or not and his smile falls as fast as it appeared a moment ago. A male is sitting there, playing with his phone, a cup of coffee in front of him. Seonghwa never sees him before in this campus, at least, not in his department.

_Maybe he's meeting a friend_ , he thought. Seonghwa lingers his eyes on the male and the plug and back to the male. He looks around Seonghwa's age, maybe younger, and looks so dangerously attractive. His jet black hair falling over his eyes, leaving a space at the middle of his forehead, his skin is tanner than him and the color of honey.

He looks breathtaking.

If Seonghwa can take a closer look, he fears he will melt at the spot. But he does need to use that plug beside the said male, so he will still melt. He removes his gaze away before the handsome male can notice him and thinks he's a creep for staring.

Seonghwa thinks of some way to approach the table and ask if he can sit with the stranger so he can use that plug or just wait for him to leave. But that will take some time and Seonghwa doesn't have time. He glances at the stranger once in a while, his fingers tapping on his laptop. And then the stranger looks up suddenly, meeting Seonghwa's eyes. He gasps and quickly looks back at his laptop screen.

_Shit._

Seonghwa waits for a few seconds before looking back up, only to find the boy's eyes at him again. He blushes at the eye contact and immediately turns his head away to look around the coffee shop. _I need to find another plug. I can't sit with him._

To his bad luck, all of the plugs are in use, causing Seonghwa to mutter a string of curses again. He can still feel a pair of eyes on him, so he turns his head back to the male and sees him staring at him again. This time, he is smirking. Seonghwa gulps, feeling another blush shading his cheeks. He tears his gaze from the boy for the third time and looks at his laptop. _9_ _%._

"Better than nothing, I guess."

He knows too well that it will never be enough, but he has to try. Eyes fixed on his laptop, Seonghwa's fingers move on the keyboard as fast as he can, though his focus is always brought back towards the same plug he's been targeting earlier.

Though, 3 minutes later...

"No!"

He says out loud when his laptop screen turns black and he's not even halfway through. Seonghwa brings his gaze to the table at the far corner where the male is still sitting. Just as his eyes land on him, the male looks up again and their eyes meet for the fourth time that single morning. He's smirking again, which Seonghwa still doesn't know nor does he give a fuck. He's more than desperate for that plug now, his life depends on it.

Sighing, he musters up his courage to just approach that table and use that damn plug. He stands up and trudges his way to the table with his things, noticing how the male looks surprised.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Seonghwa asks politely at the male who continues smirking and it bothers him a lot. _What the heck is so funny?_

"Sure, go ahead." The male nods and Seonghwa is a bit surprised at this. Had he known it's this easy, he would've done this sooner.

"Ah, thank you very much." He sits down and takes out his laptop and his charger.

"You know, I am so amazed at you." The male says suddenly and Seonghwa pauses untangling the wires. "What?"

"I mean, this is not the first time a guy is interested in me. A lot of them like me for my looks but you, stranger, are very bold to walk up to me _and_ sit with me."

Seonghwa blinks slowly. Then he stares back in disbelief. _Does he think I'm sitting here because I'm interested in him? Who does he think he is?_

"Oh, no, I think you misunderstood. I'm very sorry but–"

"No, no, it's fine. I am not complaining at all. I never met a guy that's both cute and hot." The male says again, his smirk never leaving his face. _Did he just... flirt with me?_ Seonghwa holds back himself to blush again and remembers the main goal he's here; to use that plug and submit his work.

He clears his throat and speaks a bit firmly, "Look, you're sitting next to the only plug in this entire coffee shop and you're not using it. I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because _I need that plug_." The male freezes and just stares with wide eyes without saying anything, so Seonghwa just proceeds to plug in his laptop charger. He uses his phone to check his unfinished homework while he waits for his laptop to come back alive then.

Wooyoung stares at the man who has been too engrossed in his laptop since he came 20 minutes ago.

He looks even hotter up close, he thought.

In the beginning, Wooyoung was waiting for his friend, Yunho to finish his morning class so he can help Wooyoung with one of his assignments. Unfortunately, Yunho has texted him to wait another hour because his class got extended, so here he is. Though, never has he thought to have a gorgeous man sitting in front of him just because he needs to use the plug at his table.

"Excuse me, but I want to apologize for my assumptions earlier." Wooyoung begins and grabs the attention of the stranger across him who seems surprised, yet says back with a small smile, "Oh, it's okay."

And then silence again. Awkward silence for Wooyoung. He can't stand not talking and be quiet, but the stranger in front of him seems to be so busy with his work that Wooyoung feels guilty to bother him.

He ends up playing a mobile game on his phone to kill the time. It works for him, luckily. After about half an hour, he hears a heavy sigh from across him. Wooyoung looks up to see the stranger stretching himself and craning his neck, looking very relieved.

"You've finished your work?" He tries to start a conversation, definitely not looking at the stranger's neck down to his slightly exposed collarbones. Nope.

"Not quite all of it yet, but I did submit one that's due today."

"So that's why you needed to charge your laptop so bad?"

This makes the stranger scratch his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah. Thank you, by the way. For letting me use that plug. It's almost full now, would you let me wait for a few minutes, please?" Wooyoung looks at him and swears he can drown in those pleading eyes that seem to hold the galaxy.

"You can just stay here for how long you want. I don't mind." He offers with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with it? You looked like you were waiting for someone and I don't want to disturb your meeting. Plus, I have my afternoon classes to attend to." The stranger says and Wooyoung shakes his head. "Don't worry, my friend will come in less than an hour and you can join us until your class starts. I'm sure my friend doesn't mind too."

Wooyoung wants him to stay. He needs him to. The stranger is so handsome and very good-looking, and he doesn't want to let this beautiful man leave without his name and his number. "You sure?"

"Of course. Anyway, you can't just go back to your table after moving to sit here with me, right?" The stranger nods in embarrassment at that. "You're right. Thanks, umm..."

"Wooyoung."

"Ah, thanks, Wooyoung. I'm Seonghwa, by the way." Wooyoung nods and smiles back at the stranger, Seonghwa. "Nice to meet you, Seonghwa."

He checks off his list mentally. Seonghwa. Such a pretty name for a pretty boy.

"Nice to meet you too, Wooyoung. Do you mind if I continue with my work?" Seonghwa asks shyly, which he doesn't have to in Wooyoung's opinion. "Go on, I don't really mind. That looks like a lot." He nods his head at the pile of papers Seonghwa has brought with him at his table. He gets a smile again from him before he goes on to get his work done.

_His smile is very pretty..._ Wooyoung notes.

A few minutes have passed, yet again in silence, and Seonghwa almost feels guilty for focusing too much on the work that he's avoiding Wooyoung who's clearly bored for life. He thinks he should chat with him while he does his work because it's getting more awkward than he wants to.

"Which department are you from? I've never seen you before." Seonghwa's sudden question surprises Wooyoung when the boy shot up his head. "Oh, I'm from the Performing Arts department, first year. How about you?"

"I'm from the Science and Technology department and a second year," Seonghwa says and sees Wooyoung gasps with his wide eyes. "Seriously? That's like– you're like, an intellectual. Never thought I'm talking with a genius... This is so cool." Wooyoung just mutters the last two sentences but Seonghwa can still hear him and blushes at the compliment. "Thanks, but it's not that special. Yours are much cooler, though. I have a friend from your department too and I've seen what it's like. It's very fascinating."

"It is, right? Especially when we get to wear traditional costumes and perform on stage."

"Oh, I think I saw one of your performances when I came to watching my friend. It was so amazing and beautiful."

The two continue to chat and end up ordering another drink for each of them. Seonghwa only finishes less of his work than he planned to, but listening to Wooyoung's stories are kind of worth it, he finds out. It entertains him and makes him forget the stress he's going through finishing his Physics equations. Currently, Seonghwa is back to focusing on finishing his Biology essay and Wooyoung has found something to watch on his phone again.

Unfortunately, Wooyoung easily loses interest in whatever video he has found just a minute ago and there's no way he's attempting to do his assignment that he has spent hours last night figuring how to do it. So, he puts away his phone and wanders his gaze around the coffee shop, finding something nice to look at. Well, there's nothing nicer to look at other than the man across him, Seonghwa. 

He looks so into his work that he doesn't notice Wooyoung staring at him, which is a relief. Wooyoung scans the older's face, admiring him in secret. _How can a man be this beautiful?_

He huffs silently, envying Seonghwa for being the literal meaning of perfect. He takes his iced coffee and uses the straw to drink it. His eyes glance up at Seonghwa again and linger for a while until the older looks up and their gaze meets. Wooyoung, getting surprised more than he should be, coughs on his drink, scaring Seonghwa in return.

"You alright?" Wooyoung only nods at him while covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He was so confident earlier, staring at Seonghwa from afar and even _smirking_ at him, and now when he's this close, all of his confidence seems to disappear to thin air. Seonghwa chuckles at him then.

_Great, he just laughed because of you, Wooyoung. Might as well delete yourself now._

Wooyoung feels his face tint with red in pure embarrassment. "Sorry about that." He says apologetically for causing the older to lose focus. Seonghwa shakes his head and reassures Wooyoung that it's okay. Wooyoung watches the older glancing at his phone and gasping all of a sudden. "What's the matter?" He asks.

Seonghwa looks up and says, "My class suddenly starts earlier than it's supposed to be, so I have to go now." He begins to close his laptop and putting his stuff back into his bag. "Oh, okay, sure." Wooyoung watches Seonghwa as he begins to stand up and is about to leave. 

"Again, thank you, Wooyoung." The older sends him the sweetest smile Wooyoung has ever seen and turns to walk away. 

He stares at Seonghwa's back as he gets nearer the exit and begins to panic as he has yet gotten his number. Without him realizing it, his legs already move from his seat, and jogs to catch up with the man he thinks he's fallen in love with. "Wait, Seonghwa!" He realizes himself yelling out after he's outside and Seonghwa comes to a halt, turning around to face him. 

"Yes?"

Wooyoung stops and begins panting but meet Seonghwa's eyes nevertheless. "Why? Did I forgot something?" The older asks again while raising his brows.

"No, it's me who forgot something from you," Wooyoung says finally. 

"Oh. And what is it?"

"Your phone number."

It takes Seonghwa a whole five seconds to understand it and he feels his ears reddening then. "My number..." He looks at Wooyoung's phone in front of him and takes it slowly. He types his number on the keypad and gives the device back to the younger. "Thank you," Wooyoung says, now grinning happily.

"Wooyoung!" The said male looks behind Seonghwa to see his friend, Yunho. "Hey, man!" Seonghwa widens his eyes at this familiar voice and turns around. "Yunho?"

The light blue-haired giant arrives at their sides finally. "Hi, Seonghwa. I see you've met Wooyoung already." Yunho nods towards the smaller and Seonghwa glances at him too. "Is he..."

"Yup, the one I've been talking about. I'm glad that you two met already. I was thinking about having dinner to introduce you two. Looks like my money is saved." Yunho laughs while Wooyoung stares at the two tall males, surprised. 

"A dinner sounds great, Yunho. I need to rush to my class now, so I'll see you guys later." Seonghwa says. Wooyoung meets his eyes for the last time before he leaves. He turns to Yunho as soon as Seonghwa disappears out of their eye-sight. "You have a hot friend and you never told me?"

"Relax, I told you I was meaning to introduce him to you." Yunho gets inside the coffee shop with Wooyoung following behind him. "How did you two meet, though?" He asks after sitting down at Wooyoung's same table from before. Wooyoung feels his eyes looking at the plug next to him and chuckles. "I'll tell you later. Now, help me with my assignments. Because of you, I have to sit my ass on this chair and wait for more than an hour." He scoffs and Yunho laughs. 

Seonghwa returns to his room that evening and flops himself on his bed. He takes out his phone from his jeans pocket and sees a message from Wooyoung from an hour ago. He smiles after replying to him and goes to save his phone number.

He has a new reason to like Mondays now.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year :D


End file.
